Enter the Dark Phoenix
by Philip and Stephanie Days 85
Summary: Wes's Silver Guardians team up with the Wild Force Rangers to fight the Phoenix but one Ranger has alot at stake in this battle his girlfriend's life.


_In__ Loving __Memory of My Uncle John Hicks Jr. Happy Birthday and God Bless _

_A/N: This takes place a couple of years after Reinforcements from the Future. All the OC's are Mine. Enjoy!_

**Power Rangers Time Force Vs Power Rangers Wild Force: Enter the Dark ****Phoenix**

****

****

**_

* * *

Turtle Cove, California, Juice Bar, 2006AD-_**

_

* * *

_

_Keyron Thompson sat down at a Juice bar with Chan Lee and Jay Conners._

_Chan Lee had just finished up competing in a Video Game Tournament in Vegas. The three young men were discussing about several topics._

_"So how are things with Brittney?" Chan asked._

_"Things are going well for us." Keyron said. "When are you going to start dating?" He asked._

_"Oh hmmm well when the right girl comes along God willing." Chan said._

_"That's cool man keep up the faith." Jay said. "I still think you have a thing for Christie. He said._

_Chan blushed at the comment._

_"Ah yeah I like her has a friend." Chan said. "Ok ok I do like her but don't tell her I said anything." He said._

_"Alright, well what about you Jay still in Love with Princess Shayla." Keyron said._

_"Yes I am, I not going to hide it and I know she feels the same way about me." Jay said._

_"You two do have a little history." Chan said_

_"We fought the orgs together before you guys came on the team and I was selected by her and the Yellow Eagle." Jay said._

_"So you two just have a connection." Chan said._

_"Yes we do and I am going to tell her how I feel." Jay said_

_"Yeah go for it, since we are done fighting the orgs we need some freedom." Keyron said._

_A huge explosion blocks down from were the boys were sitting rocked the area. People were running franticly. The three young men stood up._

_"What's going on?" Jay asked._

_"I don't know let's see." Keyron said has the boys ran to go see what happened._

_Several men in purple clad armor and black masks walked up to the boys. They had a phoenix emblem on their right shoulders._

_"Looks like trouble." Jay said has the three snapped into their fighting stance._

_"I can't enjoy any peace." Keyron said has he run toward the minion and delivered an axe kick to its face._

_Jay punched a minion in the face, and then he delivered a spinning kick to the other._

_Chan grabbed a minions arm and threw him into the street. Another minion swung at him but Chan grabbed his arm and snapped it then kicks it in its chest causing it to fall._

_Keyron delivered an elbow smash to the final minion. The minions were on the floor defeated. The three young men walked up to them and looked at the phoenix emblem. Keyron recognized it right away._

_"Brittney has the same emblem on her chest." Keyron said to himself._

_"Who are you and who sent you?" Jay yelled._

_The minions disappeared. The three rangers looked around confused._

_"Ok what was that about?" Chan said has he looked around._

_"I have no clue but we should find out." Keyron said._

_****_

_**Earth, Turtle Cove, **__**California**__**, New Palace Mall, 2006AD-**_

_Brittney and her friend Shawn are at the mall. The two were friends all their lives. He had developed feelings for her, he didn't tell her because she is dating Keyron._

_"Brittney I want to ask you something." Shawn said has the two were sitting down at the food court._

_"Sure go ahead." Brittney said after taking a sip of her drink._

_"Would you like to go with me accompany me to a special formal event tomorrow, because My Adoptive Dad is back from Europe." Shawn asked. "Just has a friend. He said._

_"Awww sure I would love to go but just has friends. Brittney said._

_"Yeah just has friends, but don't tell Keyron." Shawn said._

_"I have to tell him he's my boyfriend and we're just going has friends." Brittney said_

_The Next Day_

_****_

_**Silver Hills **____**California**__**, Plaza, 2006AD-**_

A red scaly monster stood in front of the plaza blasting at the people. The people were running for their Lives. The monsters name was Trigon.

"You will not stop the rebirth of the Phoenix." Trigon said.

Several black SUV's pulled up to the Plaza, the door swung open. Silver Guardian Units got of the SUV's. The Silver Guardians leader wore a red beret. It is none other than Bernard-Michael Hicks. Another man stepped out of the SUV wearing glasses. It is none other than Christian Hall. A Young Caucasian woman got out of the SUV. It is Carmen Lockhart.

"Alright guardians get into position." Christian yelled has the Silver Guardian units got into position.

They drew their blasters at Trigon.

"Holt we are the Silver Guardians you're under arrest!" Bernard yelled.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot." Christian yelled.

Trigon shot blasts at the Silver Guardians, they quickly move out of the way.

"Open fire now!" Bernard and Christian yelled has the Silver Guardians blast Trigon.

"I Trigon and you will stop the rebirth of the Phoenix

"Phoenix?" Christian said.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Bernard said.

Several Silver Guardians try to fight Trigon but are unsuccessful. Christian then run towards him and kicks him in the chest. Carmen ran in and did a double punch, then Bernard does a spinning kick at Trigon's face connecting the attack, Trigon stumbles back. He then blast at the Guardians, but they quickly dodges the attacks. Bernard then looks at Christian then they both nod their heads at each other.

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard-Michael yelled has he pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Carmen yelled has she pressed the three buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yelled into his Quantum Morpher and Morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

Time Force Red and Pink Rangers brought out their Chrono Sabers and began slashing Trigon's chest. Quantum Ranger brings out his Quantum Defender and blasts trigon. Trigon falls to the ground and explodes. Time Force Red, Pink Ranger and Quantum Ranger look at each other and nod.

"Power Down!" Time Force Red, Pink and Quantum Ranger yelled has they un morphed.

"We have to find out about this Phoenix." Bernard said.

"I agree." Christian said.

"Let's go guys." Carmen said.

_****_

_**Turtle Cove, **__**California**__**, Christie Johnson Residence, 2006AD-**_

Keyron had been trying to get in contact with Brittney but she hasn't picked up. Keyron, Tony, Chan and Jay are at Christie's pent house in the city. Christie is a whiz with computers. Keyron had talked to Christie and explained to her about the Phoenix symbol. The phoenix symbol popped up on her laptop. Christie reads about the Phoenix symbol and its ancient ground.

"Guy's your not going to believe this but the ancient ground's is in this city." Christie said.

"I think this whole Phoenix thing is a Myth." Jay said.

"I agree with you." Tony said.

"I have a friend that knows a lot about the Phoenix." Christie said.

Keyron reached into his pocket for his Growl Phone and dialed Brittney's number.

"Hey." Brittney said happily.

"Brittney what happened I couldn't get a hold of you all day." Keyron said.

"I am sorry Keyron my phone was shut off some how." Brittney said.

"Oh ok sorry." Keyron said. "I would like to ask you a question. He said.

"Yeah go ahead." Brittney said.

"Has anything out of the ordinary happen to you today?" Keyron said.

"No why?" Brittney said has she raised her brow.

"No reason just things funny things have been going on." Keyron said.

"Well I am about to go with my friend Shawn to a formal place to meet his father." Brittney said.

"What's the name of the place?" Keyron asked.

"Why you asking, you don't trust me." Brittney said.

"I trust you but I don't trust Shawn." Keyron said.

"Oh but Keyron, Shawn won't do anything he's my friend." Brittney said. "Any way the place is called The Inner circle Palace."

"Oh ok thank you I love you." Keyron said.

"Love you too bye." Brittney said has she hung up the phone.

Keyron put his Growl Phone back in his pocket. He looked concerned and Jay noticed it.

"What's wrong Keyron?" Jay asked.

"I am worried about Brittney. Keyron said. "I just have a feeling something is wrong." He said.

"Oh great you and your feeling's again some are right and some are wrong." Chan said.

"Well this one is right." Keyron said. "You can come with me or not but I am going to see Brittney." He said.

"I am joining you Keyron." Jay said.

"I am in too." Chan said.

The three left the room.

_****_

___**Silver Hills**____**California**______**Bio-Lab Headquarters 2006AD**_

Bernard walked toward Christian and Carmen with a black briefcase in hand.

"Christian, Carmen let's contact the future and see if any mutants have escaped." Bernard said has he opened the brief case.

Bernard and Christian hooked up the Holoscreen in back of their SUV. Bernard then pressed the button on his remote to turn on the holoscreen. A young short haired blonde Caucasian woman shows up on the Holoscreen. Her name is Danielle Storms; she is the White Time Force Ranger and a Time Force officer.

"Hey guys." Danielle said happily.

"Hey Danielle." Bernard and Christian said.

"Hey" Carmen said.

"This is urgent isn't." Danielle said.

"Yes it is Christian said.

"Any mutants escape from the future?" Bernard asked

"No not to my Knowledge." Danielle said.

"Does the name Trigon ring a bell?" Carmen asked.

"No, listen I will contact you if anything develops." Danielle said.

_****_

_**Turtle Cove, **__**California**____**Inner**____**Circle**____**Palace**__**, 2006AD-**_

Brittney and Shawn danced across the dance floor.

"This is so nice." Brittney said.

"It is only going to get better." Shawn said with a grin.

The Music stopped then Shawn's father came down the ball room stairs. The crowd stood together in unison.

"This is a great day for the inner circle." Jason said to himself has he walked towards Shawn and Brittney.

_****_

___**Silver Hills**____**California**______**Bio-Lab Headquarters 2006AD**_

Bernard walked into Wes's office. Wesley Collins was in his chair. After a brief talk on what happen and Wes had gotten some info on Victoria Miller a Person who knows about the Phoenix legend.

"Listen Bernard I need you and the other Guardians to protect the City Corporation Building. "The monster who attacked you might have people to get to her, because she knows about the phoenix and maybe to destroy it.

"Ok we are on it Wes. Bernard said has he saluted Wes and Wes got up from his chair and saluted Bernard. Bernard leaves the room.

_****_

_**Silver Hills, California 3005AD-Time Force Headquarters**_

Danielle Storms had just finished up some paper work. She had just gotten engaged to Alex Drake a month ago. Alex was Wes's ancestor from the Future and the Gold Time Force Ranger. Katie, Lucas and Trip were on a mission. She walked into Alex Drake's office. Alex was standing up looking out the window. Alex turned around has she came in and saluted her, while she did the same. Danielle walked up to him and the kissed

"You wanted to see me Alex." Danielle said with a smile.

"Yes I did I found out about the Phoenix's rebirth." Alex said.

"Do you want me to help them?" Danielle asked.

"Yes I do, I have to stay here and monitor everything!" Alex said. "You must go and help the Silver Guardians and the Wild Force Rangers." He continued

"Yes Sir!" Danielle said has she saluted him and then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Alex." Danielle said.

"And I love you Danielle." Alex said.

_****_

_**Turtle Cove, **__**California**____**Inner**____**Circle**____**Palace**__**, 2006AD-**_

_Meanwhile_

Keyron, Chan and Jay stood out side the Palace. They couldn't get inside because the bouncer was guarding the door.

You are not on this guest list sir's this is only for invites only." The Bouncer said has he transformed into one of the Minions.

"Oh great another one." Chan said has he looked at Keyron.

Keyron gave the bouncer a snap kick to the face causing him to fall to the ground. The three walked in the palace.

"Now where's Brittney." Keyron said to himself.

Shawn held Brittney's hand tight. She tried to get loose but couldn't.

"Oh no I knew it they are after Brittney." Keyron said has he ran toward Brittney.

Shawn saw Keyron coming his way he then let Brittney go. He delivered hard kick unto Keyron's causing him to fall to the ground. Shawn looked down at Keyron.

"Oh no Keyron, Shawn how could you." Brittney yelled.

"Stay out of our way." Shawn said has he tried to stomp Keyron but he moved out the way.

Keyron got up then he was hit from behind. Chan and Jay ran toward Keyron, but a Minion shoot's an energy blast at Chan and Jay knocking them out cold.

Jay, Keyron and Chan were waking up after getting knocked out by the minions. The three could hardly see and they were tied up. Brittney was standing in the center of the ball room with her eyes closed, she was drugged.

Shawn, Jason and several other members of the inner circle circled around Brittney.

"Now is the Time to bring our Queen back." Jason said.

"Oh no what are, they doing to Brittney?" Keyron said.

"I have no idea." Chan said.

"Searching the Stars in the Universe, our Queen will rise now." Jason yelled.

Brittney's Phoenix tattoo flashed a fiery red color. Golden flame surrounded her has the inner circle moved back from it. Golden energy erupted and shot out Brittney's body into the sky.

"Nooo Brittney!" Keyron yelled in anger.

"I call forth the queen of Fire, the Phoenix." Jason yelled.

The Phoenix force flies high above into the sky; its cry is heard through out the city. The Phoenix flew downward into Brittney's body.

Brittney opened her eye's, they were glowing a reddish golden color. Fire danced around her skin has her dress turn into a fiery red cloth around her body. Her hair a glowing red, she had an evil grin on her Face.

"The Phoenix is real." Jay said.

"My queen you look magnificent." Jason said has he bowed down and kissed then Phoenix's hand.

"I am fire made flesh I am the Phoenix!" The Phoenix yelled.

Shawn walked toward the Phoenix and bowed down has well kissing the Phoenix's hand. Phoenix looked at Shawn in lust has he rose to his feet. Phoenix's eye's glow with temptation has she kissed Shawn passionately on the lips. Keyron looked in awe.

"That's not Brittney." Keyron said in anger.

The three summoned all their strength and broke out of the ropes. The three get into their fighting stance. The Phoenix looks in their direction has does the members of the empire.

"Destroy them!" Jason yells has his minions run toward the three rangers.

"Listen we have to get out of here Keyron and regroup." Chan said.

"You're right let's go." Keyron said has the three rangers leave the palace." I'll be back Brittney." Keyron said to himself.

"Minions I want you to go to the City Corporation building and destroy it." Jason said to his minions. "They have vital info about the Phoenix." He said

_Meanwhile_

Keyron paced back and forth in Christie's apartment. The others are watching him. His mind was clearly on Brittney.

"Are you sure it was the Phoenix Force." Christie asked Keyron.

"Yeah they did something to her the force consumed her." Keyron said.

"Listen I was telling you guys about a friend of mine that works in the City Corporation." Christie said.

"So what about her?" Jay asked.

"She knows a lot about the Phoenix, Princess Shayla also knows about it the two can discuss it together." Christie said. "Her name is Victoria Miller and she works on the fifth floor."

Keyron quickly left the room. He knew the inner circle would try and get to her before they did. Tony, Chan and Jay went with him.

_****_

_**Silver Hills, California 3005AD-Time Force Headquarters**_

Danielle goes inside the Time Ship. Alex is talking to Danielle through a head set.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir." Danielle said

"Start the Count Down!" Alex commanded

Count Down 5..4..3..

The Trans Warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the time ship so it could go through time.

The trans warp Zord's arm spins

Count Down 2...1...0

Bang.

The Huge Trans Warp Mega Zord hits the Time Ship. The Time Ships goes through the Time Portal.

The Time Ship's Destination the Year 2006 AD.

"Good Luck!" Alex said.

"Thank you Alex, I will do my best." Danielle said

Alex nods his head. "I know you will." He said

_****_

_**Turtle Cove, California, City Corporation Building, 2006AD-**_

Keyron, Jay, Tony and Chan walked in the CC Building. They watch has the Minions are attacking workers.

"Let's do it guys." Keyron said has he and his team got out their Growl Phone's from their pockets.

"Wild Access!" The Four yelled has the four transformed into Wild Force Rangers.

"Blazing Lion, Wild Force Red Ranger." Keyron said.

"Surging Shark, Wild Force Blue Ranger." Chan said.

"Soaring Eagle, Wild Force Yellow Ranger. "Jay said.

"Iron Bison, Wild Force Black Ranger." Tony said.

Wild Force Red lunged toward the minion's with his crystal saber slashing them.

Wild Force Yellow brought out his Eagle sword and swiped many minions in his way. "We have to find Victoria." He said

Wild Force Black grabbed a Minion and through one into the other. He then grabbed one's Minions leg and swung around using it has a weapon and a shield.

Wild Force Blue delivered a punch into a minion's stomach then back flipped into another causing it to fall. Wild Force Blue ran up the stairs.

_Meanwhile_

Danielle Storms had just arrived at on shore. She wore her casual White Time Force outfit. The other Rangers does not know of knew of her Arrival. She leaves the time ship. She has her portable scanner in hand and reads it.

"The Ranger's location is the City Corporation Building, in downtown Turtle Cove." She says to herself.

_Meanwhile_

Several black SUV's pulled up to the building, the door swung open. Silver Guardian Units got of the SUV's. The Silver Guardians leader wore a red beret. It is none other than Bernard-Michael Hicks. Another man stepped out of the SUV wearing glasses. It is none other than Christian Hall. Young woman stepped out of the back it is Carmen Lockhart.

"Squad One, form a perimeter around, the building, no one gets in the building Go!" Bernard-Michael ordered. "Squad Two you come with me." He said.

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard-Michael yelled has he pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Carmen yelled has she pressed the three buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yelled into his Quantum Morpher and Morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

Time Force Red, Time Force Red and Quantum Ranger ran inside. Time Force Pink brought out her Chrono Blaster and Quantum Ranger was armed with his Quantum Defender. Time Force Red brought out his Chrono Saber and ran toward the minions slashing them.

Time Force Pink fired at the minions. Quantum Ranger also fired at the minions. Several silver guardians are battling the minions. Time Force Red nails an axe kick to the side of minions head causing it to fall. Quantum Ranger elbowed a minion then blasted him. Time Force Pink delivered a spin kick to the minion.

"What are these things Bernard?" Quantum Ranger asked.

"I have no clue Christian." Time Force Red said.

The White Time Force Ranger shows up and slashes several minions with her Time Saber.

"Hey Carmen." White Time Force Ranger said.

"Danielle what are you doing here." Pink Time Force Ranger asked.

"I am here to help." White Time Force Ranger said.

Time Force Red then finds the Wild Force Rangers fighting in the lobby and joins them. Quantum Rangers runs upstairs to the upper level and battles more minions.

"There not Cyberbots that's for sure." Carmen said.

Wild Force Red finds Mrs. Miller's office, he tries to open the door but her door is locked. Wild Force Red kicks the door and it opens. He finds her chair in her hand.

"Don't worry I am one of the good guys." Wild Force Red said.

"A Power Ranger oh Thank God." Victoria said has she dropped chair grabbed his hand.

"Come on I am getting you out of here." Wild Force Red said has he and Victoria leave the room.

"Everyone else left the building after the fire alarm went off, and I stayed in I didn't know what was going on." Victoria said.

"Good." Wild Force Red said.

The Quantum Ranger finds Wild Force Red and Mrs. Miller.

"What another ranger, who are you?" Mrs. Miller asked has she looked at the other red rangers.

"I am Christian Keith Hall, Co-Leader of the Silver Guardians and Quantum Ranger" Quantum Ranger said "We are hired to protect this property but we ran into some trouble." He continued.

"What then that means Bernard is here." Wild Force Red said.

"Yeah you know him?" Quantum Ranger asked.

"Yeah he's an old friend of mine." Wild Force Red said.

"Well let's go downstairs and help the others." Quantum Ranger said has he ran downstairs and the two followed.

_Meanwhile_

Minions return to the Palace.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"The rangers got Victoria and now she will tell them everything about the Phoenix." The Minion said.

The Phoenix looked at the group with fiery golden eyes. "I will take care of this matter myself." She said has she flown out of the palace.

"No my queen!" Jason yelled after the Phoenix.

"What is she going to do father?" Shawn asked.

"Give in to her sensation for destruction." Jason said.

_****_

_****__**Turtle Cove, **__**California**__**, The Animarium, 2006AD-**__****_

Keyron and the wild force rangers regrouped with Bernard, Christian, Carmen, Danielle and a couple of Silver Guardians at the Animarium.

"Well it's good to see you again Bernard." Keyron said has he shook Bernard's hand.

"Same to you Bro." Bernard said.

"Long time no see." Christian said with a smirk on his face.

Carmen hugged Danielle. Bernard walked to Danielle and gave her hug.

"Hey." Bernard said has the two hugged.

"It's been awhile Hicks." Danielle said with a smile.

Christian nodded to Danielle and she did the same. Christian and Danielle never really got along. When she arrived in 2004, to help the Silver Guardians battle Cybrex Christian didn't trust her for some reason.

_A While Later_

"We need to take down Jason he is the key to this whole thing." Keyron said after filling Bernard in on the situation.

"How are we going to beat that thing?" Chan asked.

Bernard's communicator went off, he answered. "This is Hicks go ahead."

"Sir we have big problem in Turtle Cove central." The Voice said.

"I need more info then that." Bernard said impatiently.

"There is a huge bird of fire flying around the sky." The voice said.

"That's good enough." Bernard said.

"What is going on Bernard?" Christian asked.

"A giant fiery bird is flying in the sky." Bernard said

"I guess that must be the Phoenix." Christian said.

"We have to get out of here and stop that thing." Tony said.

_Meanwhile_

Jay and Princess Shayla are talking about old times.

"Princess two years when I first met you I was down and I thought I wasn't cut out to be a hero." He said. "You taught me that being a hero takes heart and determination." He continued.

"Well you are a hero Jay you've grown up lot." Princess Shayla said.

"Princess Shayla I want to tell you something I felt this way for a while now." Jay said has he looked into her eyes.

"What it is?" Princess Shayla asked

"I am in love with you and I don't care about our age differences." Jay said.

Princess Shayla looked into his eyes and smiled." I love you too Jay, I knew for the moment I saw you were something special." She said

The two embraced kissing passionately.

The sacred water rises from the temple. Jay and Princess Shayla looked at each other and stopped what they were doing. They ran toward the sacred water to see what is going on. Everyone looks at it and they see the Phoenix.

Keyron looks at Victoria. "Listen Victoria you, Princess Shayla and Christie find out a way to neutralize, the Phoenix without hurting Brittney." He said.

"Ok will do, when we are done God Willing, I'll join you." Christie said.

"Ok, Tony, Chan and Jay you come with me to Turtle Cove Central." Keyron said.

Jay walked towards Princess Shayla." I will be back." He said.

"Be careful my love." She said.

Keyron looked to his childhood friend Bernard. "Take your silver guardian's team and get the people to safety." He said

"We'll do our best." Bernard said has he kisses his cross.

_****_

_****__**Turtle Cove, **__**California**__**, Central, 2006AD-**__****_

The four Wild Force Rangers are now at Turtle Cove central. The phoenix is high into the sky, she sees the five rangers standing there ready for battle. The Phoenix descends down into the city. The phoenix comes down and slashes the rangers with her fiery wing. The rangers fall to the ground. The Rangers slowly get up.

"Brittney listen this is not you, the phoenix is controlling you." Wild Force Red said has he got out his Red Lion Fang and ran toward the Phoenix, slashing her but the Phoenix shields herself.

"You pitiful Humans, why do you even fight?" The Phoenix asked with burning glowing golden eyes. She slashes Wild Force Red with her wing causing him to fly into a nearby car.

The Phoenix grabs Wild Force Red with her wing. "You care for me well I don't care for you!" The Phoenix yells.

"Brittney don't do it." Wild Force Red said weakly has the phoenix throws him into a wall.

Wild Force Yellow brought out his yellow eagle sword and ran toward the Phoenix slashing her but the Phoenix grabs him with her claw squeezing him.

"Jay!!!" Wild Force Black yells has he tried to run toward the phoenix but the Phoenix throw's Wild Force Yellow into Wild Force Black causing them to fall. Wild Force Blue jumped into the air with his shark fins but he is caught by the phoenix with her claws. She grabs both arms with her claws and begins to stretch Wild Force Blue. Brittney laughs wickedly.

_Meanwhile_

Bernard and his Silver Guardian units get the people to safety. The guardians watch has the rangers try to battle the phoenix. They see Wild Force Blue getting stretched by the Phoenix.

Bernard looks at his Guardian unit's. "You guys finish up here get the rest of the people to safety, I have to help the other rangers." Bernard said.

"Yes Sir." The Silver Guardians said has they salute Bernard and Bernard does the same.

"Let's take this thing down." Christian said.

"Yeah!" Carmen said.

Bernard nodded than kissed his cross.

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard-Michael yelled has he pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Carmen yelled has she pressed the three buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Danielle yelled has she pressed the three buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the White Time Force Ranger.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yelled into his Quantum Morpher and Morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

Jason and Shawn show up during the battle. They watch has the phoenix is beating the rangers.

"This is perfect the phoenix is destroying the rangers." Jason said.

"I have some unfinished business father." Shawn has he looked at the Wild Force Red Ranger on his knees.

Jason looked at his son. "Go ahead destroy him." Jason said.

Shawn nodded his head then left.

"You are nothing but a pawn my son." Jason said to himself.

_Meanwhile_

Victoria holds a circular device in her hands. "I am almost finished." She said.

"The Mind Scrambler has to work." Christie said. "If we put this on the Phoenix's head what next?" She continued.

"Keyron will have to do something he does not want to do battle, his girlfriend in the battlefield of the mind." Victoria said. "If he defeats the phoenix entity, legend has it will be separated from the host body and will be destroyed." She continued.

"Then I will connect Keyron and the others into the Phoenix's mind so the can defeat the phoenix." Princess Shayla said.

"I don't know if the Phoenix is destroyed what will happen to Brittney?" Christie said.

"She will either live and be fine from the separation or she will die from it instantly." Princess Shayla said. "The legend does not say has she read the scrolls." She continued.

"How can we choose?" Christie asked.

"Either the Phoenix destroys everyone or Brittney Lives or Dies, One or the other" said. Princess Shayla said sternly.

Christie's Growl Phone rings has she goes in her front pocket to answer it. "This is Christie go ahead."

"Christie we need your help." Wild Force Blue said.

"I'll be right there." Christie said has she hung up and put the phone in her front pocket. "Victoria finish the Mind Scrambler and come downtown when you're finished." She said.

"Ok I will." Victoria said.

Christie leaves the room.

Shawn delivered a spin attack unto Wild Force Red's gut then shot a Psycho blast into his stomach causing him to fall into the ground. Shawn stood over Wild Force Red with a wicked smile across his face.

"I will have Brittney and you will die good bye Keyron." Shawn said has he raises his hand to strike Wild Force Red but he is struck in the Stomach by Wild Force Red.

Wild Force Red then gets up then gets into his fighting stance. He then delivers a spin kick unto Shawn's face causing him to spin in mid air then fall to the ground. Wild Force Red run towered his battered teammates to regroup. Jason then walks up to his son.

"You are nothing son." Jason said coldly.

Time Force Red walks up to Jason. "How could you do this to your own son?" He asked.

"Simple ranger he's a pawn." Jason said has he rushed at Time Force Red with a fury of punches which Time Force Red blocks easily then delivers a snap kick into Jason's face causing him to fall.

Jason wiped the blood of his lip with his hand. Jason shoots a energy blast at the Time Force Red Ranger but he dodges it and runs at Jason and hits him with an uppercut knocking him out. Time Force Red stands over Jason's unconscious body.

A silver guardian officer arrivers. "We are finished getting the people to safety." He said.

"Good arrest this man and I'll help the Rangers battle the Phoenix." Time Force Red said.

"Yes sir." The Silver Guardians said in unison has they salute Time Force Red and Time Force Red does the same.

_Moments Later_

Time Force Red puts together his Electro Booster and shoots several shots at the Phoenix. The Phoenix blocks the shot's, she then swings her fiery wing at Time Force Red several times has he falls to the ground.

"Bernard Nooo!" Wild Force Red yelled has he and the other ranger ran toward Bernard.

Bernard got up to his feet while holding his ribs. "Ah man that hurts." He said.

"You ok?" Wild Force Blue asked."

"Yeah I am fine." Bernard answered painfully while holding his rips.

The Silver Guardian unit's run toward Bernard. "You ok sir? The Guardian asked.

"Yeah maybe just a couple of broken ribs, but I am fine God Willing." Bernard said.

"HaHaHaHa did you really think you could defeat me." The Phoenix said wickedly

"I'll get you!" Quantum Ranger yelled has he brought out his Quantum Defender and began blasting at the Phoenix.

"V-5 fire!" Time Force Pink said has she drawn her blaster.

"V-7 fire!" Time Force White said has she drawn her blaster has the two joined Christian and blasts the Phoenix.

The Phoenix reflected the attacks and slashed the Quantum Ranger, White and Time Force Rangers causing them to go flying into a nearby car.

Christie runs toward her teammates. "Wild Access!" Christie yelled has she morphed into the White Wild Force Ranger.

"Christie." Wild Force Yellow said

"Victoria is almost finished with the Mind Scrambler in the meantime let's use the Zords." Wild Force White said.

Wild Force Red nodded has he and his team put their Crystal Sabers together.

"Wild Zords descend!" The team yell has the Wild Zord's come out of the Animarium. The Wild Zords come together to create the Wild Force Mega Zord, the soul bird arrives and the Wild Force Rangers jump in the Soul Bird has it descends into the Wild Force Mega Zord. The Wild Force Zord are now in the cockpit. The Phoenix flies up and toward the Mega Zord. Time Force Pink and White regroup and join Time Force Red. Danielle puts her Chrono Morpher to her mouth and talks.

"Alex we need help!" Danielle said

_Moments Later_

Captain Alex Drake sitting down in the Main Room of the Time Force Head Quarters

"The zords will be there Time Fliers Online" Alex said.

The Trans warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang its fist against the back of the Time Fliers so it could go through the time portal.

The Trans warp Mega Zord arm spins and hits two flies and they go threw the time portal then it hits three more through the time portal. The five Time Fliers are now in the year 2006. The Time Force Red, Pink and White Rangers go in the Time Fliers.

"Time Force Mega Zord: Mode Blue." Danielle said.

The Time Fliers Combine to make Time Force Mega Zord: Mode Blue

The Quantum Ranger gets up to his feet. "Q-Rex arise!" He yelled into his Quantum Morpher.

The Quantasaurus Rex comes forth into Turtle Cove central.

"Q-Rex fire lasers now!" Quantum Ranger commanded at the Q-Rex has it fires its lasers at the Phoenix causing it to stumble.

The Phoenix eyes glow golden fire and slashes the Q-Rex with anger causing major damage to the Q-Rex.

"Let's add to this Time Blast." Carmen said has the Time Force Mega zord blasts the Phoenix.

"Q-Rex mega zord mode!" Quantum Ranger yells has his Zord transforms into a Mega Zord.

"Incoming!" Wild Force Black yelled has The Phoenix slashes the zord's chest with her fiery wing.

"Wild Force Sword!" Wild Force Red yelled has the Zord brought out the sword.

The Wild Force Mega Zord swipes at the Phoenix repeatedly, causing the Phoenix to some what stagger.

"Princess Shayla I am finished with the Mind Scrambler." Victoria said.

"Good let's get down there and help." Princess Shayla said.

"Max Blizzard attack now!" Quantum Ranger yelled has the Q-Rex shoots the attack from his shoulders at the phoenix causing it become dazed.

"Let's Save Brittney, Mega Roar Nowww!" Wild Force Red yelled has the Mega Zord focused its energy then shot it at the Phoenix, causing it to fall to the ground.

Brittney lays motionless on the floor. Wild Force and Time Force ranger teams jump out of thier Zords.

"Power Down!" The Rangers yelled in unison has they are now un morphed.

Princess Shayla and Victoria arrive with the Mind Scrambler.

"I will teleport you behind the Phoenix when Keyron is done." Princess Shayla said has Victoria nodded.

Keyron walks toward Brittney. "Brittney it's me." He said.

She looks up and sees him. "Keyron." She says groggy has she stands up.

"I am so sorry Brittney My friends and I are going to help you." Keyron said.

"I Love you Keyron." Brittney said.

"I love you too Brittney." Keyron said has the two kissed.

"Haaaaaa The Phoenix is about to gain control." Brittney said.

"I won't let that happen." Keyron said.

"Now." Princess Shayla said has she teleported Victoria behind Brittney.

Victoria applied the Mind Scrambler unto Brittney's head.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Brittney screamed in pain has she fell into Keyron's arms.

Princess Shayla and the Ranges ran towards Keyron.

"There's no time to wait, I will link your minds with the Phoenix." Princess Shayla said has Keyron nodded.

_Moments Later_

The Rangers find themselves in the Mind of the Phoenix. The Rangers walk around the area, they hear the laugh of the Phoenix. The rangers take out their respective weapons.

The rangers come from all sides and slash the phoenix which weakens her. Phoenix grabs her head.

"Haaaaa!" The Phoenix yells in pain.

"Looks like Brittney is trying to weaken the phoenix." Wild Force Yellow said.

"Come out here now!" Wild Force Red yelled has the Phoenix shows up in front of him and the rangers.

"I am going to save you Brittney no matter what." Wild Force Red yelled. "Let's put together the Jungle Sword. "He said has he and his team put together their power weapons.

"Ready now!" Wild Force Red yelled has the team slashed the phoenix with their jungle sword.

_Moments Later_

The rangers in their civilian clothes are now back to reality. The team watch has The Phoenix is ripped out of Brittney's body. Brittney falls to the ground. She is wearing red cloth around her body.

"Nooooo!" Keyron yelled has he ran toward Brittney picked her up in his arms.

The rangers and the silver guardian units gather around the couple. Shawn walked by the group.

"What have I done?" Shawn asked himself.

The group looked at Shawn. "What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

Princess Shayla closed her eyes and sensed Shawn's feelings. "Shawn come to us its ok I know you were brainwashed by your father." She said

"How can my father do this to me?" Shawn asked himself.

"Brittney wake up please." Keyron said has tears streamed down his eyes.

The Phoenix entity descends down by the group. The group gets into their fighting stance.

"I needed this mortal Brittney's body to survive from the astral plane." Phoenix "She is a descended of the Phoenix tribe." She continued.

"But now she's dead." Keyron yelled has tears still streaming down his eyes.

"Keyron you and the others will bring her back." Phoenix said.

Bernard kissed his cross. "How are we supposed to do that?" He asked.

"I will give you all some of my power and you will revive her." The Phoenix said

The whole group gather around Brittney and the all raise their hands. The phoenix shoots out a fireball and it goes to every single person then it finally hit's Brittney and she awakens.

"Keyron!" Brittney said has she looked into his eyes.

"Brittney you're alive." Keyron said has the two embraced.

"I must go!" The Phoenix entity said has it fly's into the sky and into space.

"Goodbye." Princess Shayla said to herself.

Jay walked towards Princess Shayla and the two embraced has did the others.

_Awhile Later_

_****_

_**Turtle Cove, **__**California**__**, Hospital, 2006AD-**_

Bernard has his ribs taped up in bandages. He had just gotten of the Hospital.

"It was nice meeting Christian." Keyron said has he shook Christian's hand.

"It was nice meeting you took just hope it was under better circumstances." Christian said

"Let's get you home Bernard." Carmen said.

Carmen and Keyron shake hands. "Nice meeting you Carmen." He said.

"Nice meeting you to." Carmen said.

Danielle nods to Keyron. "Goodbye

"Well I am off back to Silver Hills" Bernard said has he shook hands with Keyron.

"Let's drop you off to you're Time Ship." Carmen said looking at Danielle.

"Thanks." Danielle said.

"I really want to thank you for helping us out today." Keyron said.

"Ah no problem bro well I got to go Peace God Bless." Bernard said has he, Carmen, Danielle and Christian got into their SUV and rode off.

_Two Days Later_

_****_

_**Turtle Cove, **__**California**____**Central Park**__**, 2006AD-**_

Keyron and Brittney were in the park. The two are sitting down under the sun on a picnic blanket.

"Keyron how come you never told me you were a Ranger?" Brittney asked

"It's something I wanted to keep secret because if you or anybody else found out my, enemies would target you to get at me." Keyron said.

"Oh thanks, it's so peaceful out here." Brittney said.

"Ah it's about time we get some time together." Keyron said.

"Yeah." Brittney said has the two coddled. "Let's put the whole Phoenix thing behind us." She said.

"Alright." Keyron said has the two kissed and Brittney's Phoenix tattoo glowed.

The End

______________________________________


End file.
